Yuri Lab
by GamerKiller
Summary: Riko y Maki están empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por la otra a través de sus travesuras diarias


Recordatorio:  
Cada historia que será traducida, no es perteneciente a mí, sino que fue creado por otros autores y autoras, solo les facilito la lectura a la gente que no puede leerlas en otro idioma

Título: Yuri Lab  
Autor: otakufan375  
Traducido por: GamerKiller

Riko se dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil para comenzar las prácticas de las "actividades románticas" con los demás miembros del club y así tener una idea de que hacer para reunirse con alguien a quien amas. Riko llego a la sala del consejo estudiantil y vio a su mejor amiga Maki la cual trabajaba en su escritorio, Maki levanto la vista y vio a Riko entrar a la habitación y se emocionó porque quería que Riko hiciera algo por ella y ahora que estaba aquí, el momento era el perfecto.

-Hola, Riko- Dijo Maki.

-Hola, Maki- Dijo Riko.

-Oye Riko, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Maki pregunto.

-¿Qué es?- Riko pregunto.

-¿Podrías besarme?- Maki pregunto.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación cuando Riko estaba asumiendo la tarea que Maki le había pedido que realizara.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?... Por favor- Pregunto Riko.

-¿Podrías besarme?- Pregunto Maki nuevamente.

Los ojos de Riko se ensancharon cuando escuchó lo que Maki quería que hiciera. La cara de Riko se puso roja y le gritó a Maki:

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué estás diciendo?!- Riko preguntó en voz alta.

-Bueno, he estado pensando que necesito experimentar lo que es besar a una persona real y eres la única en la que puedo confiar para hacer algo como eso- Explicó Maki.

-No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso Maki- Dijo Riko.

-No te preocupes Riko, no tienes que hacer mucho. Solo tienes que dejar que te bese- Dijo Maki.

Maki caminó hacia Riko hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella. Maki se acercó y estuvo a punto de besarla. Riko estuvo congelada por un minuto, pero pudo controlarse y vio lo cerca que estaba Maki. Riko no quería que Maki se acercara más a ella, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para alejarla de ella. Riko sacó un abanico de papel y golpeó a Maki, dejándola en el suelo. Maki se levantó y miró a Riko.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Maki preguntó.

-¿Crees que solo iba a dejar que me besaras así?- Riko preguntó.

-Sí, lo hice- dijo Maki honestamente.

Riko la volvió a golpear con el abanico de papel en la cabeza, dejándole un gran golpe.

-Debes pensar en cómo me siento con respecto a esto antes de decidirlo por ti misma- Dijo Riko.

Maki se dio cuenta de que lo que Riko decía era verdad. Ella inclinó la cabeza y se disculpó.

-Lo siento Riko, no consideré tus sentimientos y asumí que lo harías- Dijo Maki.

Riko pensó que era extraño que Maki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se inclinara ante ella entre todas las personas.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando entiendas, supongo que puedo perdonarte. Pero no intentes hacer algo así de nuevo- Dijo Riko

Maki pronto se puso de pie y le dijo a Riko lo que pensaba que deberían hacer para investigar el romance.

-¿Qué tal si probamos la tostada en la boca otra vez?- Maki preguntó

-No me arriesgo a que me vuelvas a hacer correr nuevamente- Dijo Riko

-¿Qué tal si intentamos toparnos de nuevo en el pasillo?- Maki preguntó

-No quiero que me vuelvas a abofetear de nuevo, así que no- Dijo Riko

-¿Qué tal si intentamos algo nuevo?- Maki preguntó

-¿Qué quieres probar?- Riko preguntó

-Podemos intentar que tu entras en una habitación mientras yo me estoy cambiando. Me verías desnuda o en mi ropa interior- Dijo Maki

La cara de Riko estaba roja como un tomate, una vez más y se dio cuenta de que Maki estaba dispuesta a desnudarse frente a ella. Riko golpeó a Maki con su abanico otra vez antes de que Maki volviera a hacer una estupidez, era simplemente idiota. Hacerlo en un accidente era una cosa, pero hacerlo a propósito era otra cosa.

-No puedes hacer eso cuando quieres conocer al amor de tu vida- Dijo Riko.

-¿Cómo sabrías eso si eres una principiante enamorada como el resto de nosotras?- Maki dijo

Riko se sonrojó nuevamente y miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. Recordó cuando engañó a todas para que pensaran que era una experta en el amor. Aunque la realidad era que también era principiante en él amor, pero tenía más experiencia que las demás, ya que en realidad tenía novios. Aunque las relaciones de Riko no terminaban bien una vez comenzaban, ella aclaró lo de su engaño y se sintió aliviada de que todas la perdonaran.

-Tal vez sea un principiante como el resto de ustedes, pero he estado en relaciones reales con personas reales, lo que significa que tengo más experiencia que todas ustedes- Explico Riko

Maki solo miró a Riko mientras explicaba su vida amorosa en el pasado.

-Ok, ¿qué tal si lo intentamos?- Pregunto Maki.

-Detente ahí mismo, ninguno de estos clichés de anime va a funcionar en la vida real- Dijo Riko

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- Maki preguntó

-No lo sé, solo estoy tratando de ser la razón de la voz aquí- Dijo Riko

Ambas chicas comenzaron a pensar en lo que deberían hacer, Riko estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Maki la estaba observando muy atentamente, Maki solo quería saber cómo se sentiría un beso de una persona real, ella le prometió a Riko que no besaría a otras personas sin su consentimiento, pero nunca dijo que haría lo mismo con Riko, Cuando Riko salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Maki, noto que Maki estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro otra vez, pero reacciono demasiado tarde y Maki logro besar a Riko en los labios. Los ojos de Riko estaban abiertos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Maki estaba haciendo.

-"Esto se siente increíble, es mucho mejor que besar una almohada"- Pensó Maki

-"Maki me está besando, ¿por qué me está besando?"- Riko pensó

Riko había decido que finalmente había sido suficiente para ambas y de un golpe con el abanico de papel se quitó a Maki de encima, Esta miro a Riko y vio lo roja que esta se encontraba, Maki sabia que Riko estaba bastante avergonzada, pero probablemente estaba mas enojada que avergonzada. Riko le estaba dando a Maki una mirada de querer asesinarla, Maki sintió como que estaba mirando directamente a su alma. Maki en realidad le tenia miedo a Riko porque temía que Riko hiciera algo peor que golpearla con un abanico de papel.

-Maki- Dijo Riko en tono ominoso.

Maki sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al escuchar el tono de voz que Riko uso. Riko claramente regaño a Maki por lo que hizo y porque no debería estar haciendo eso en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Riko disfruto en secreto aquel beso, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo frente a Maki. El día termino después de aquel beso entre Riko y Maki. Riko se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en el beso que Maki le dio ese día

-¿Por qué disfruté el beso que me dio Maki?- Riko se preguntó a sí misma

Riko pasó cierto tiempo pensando en aquel beso y en porque Maki la eligiria para besarla entre todas las personas.

 **Fin**


End file.
